1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device for a toy and a running toy. In particular, the present invention relates to a steering device for a toy, which steers a toy by using an electromagnetic force, and a running toy comprising the steering device, such as a vehicle toy or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to an earlier development, a vehicle toy using a mechanism for swinging a front wheel shaft by an electromagnetic force, has been known (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Tokukai-Hei 11-57235). A steering device for the vehicle toy is one for steering by using a swinging motor. The swinging motor comprises a rotor provided swingably on the front wheel shaft which is provided swingably, by forming unitedly with the front wheel shaft, and a coil for swinging the rotor. The steering device for a toy is constructed so that the direction of the front wheel shaft is changed by controlling the current to be carried to the coil in three states which are “OFF”, a forward direction and a reverse direction, in order to swing the swinging motor in a desired direction.
The cylindrical rotor is attached to the front wheel shaft. An upper end of the rotor is supported by an upper chassis. The rotor is inserted rotatably along an inner peripheral portion of a lower chassis around a rotor shaft provided vertically. One position of a peripheral portion of the rotor, which is normal to the front wheel shaft, is the N pole. The other position opposite to the one position is the S pole. On the other hand, a coil for forming the swinging motor is wound around an outer peripheral portion of a cylinder formed by the lower chassis and the upper chassis. The direction of the front wheel shaft is changed by controlling the current to be carried to the coil. A yoke is provided so as to cover an upper surface and both side surfaces, of the middle portion of the coil. When the current is not carried to the coil, the front wheel shaft keeps in a neutral position (position for directing the wheels to a straight direction) by an attractive force generated between the rotor and the yoke.
However, in the above steering device, because the front wheels are provided on both side portions of one front wheel shaft so as to swing the one front wheel shaft, the vehicle toy runs along a curved line unstably by swinging the whole front wheel shaft and the front wheels largely on a winding road or the like, for example, a road in which a right (left) curve suddenly turns to a left (right) curve. In order to solve the above problem, the front wheel shafts may be provided on right and left sides independently of each other to swing each front wheel shaft in right and left directions around a shaft provided near each front wheel. When this steering device is used, two parts having a rotor, a coil and a yoke each must be provided on right and left sides. A coil must be wound around the rotor. Further, a coil must be wound in a slightly wider range than a projected width of the rotor so as to sufficiently cause an electromagnetic force for the rotor. As a result, there is a problem that the structure of the steering device is complicated.